Twilight Ending
by sktofu
Summary: This was oringinally a vocab assignment for English class so it might be a bit vague. It's a short ending to the Twilight saga maybe a little too short . It's how Bella, Edward, and Jacob end up. Enjoy please leave comments


Twilight Fan-Fic

Jacob Black, a tall comely man with long black hair and beautiful dark skin, stood in the middle of a traffic of desperate people, gazing blankly at a prim store displaying many colorful tuxedoes and ties. He was now a freshman in college, age nineteen. Seattle was not a place he could easily blend in with. He knew he would forever be bound to La Push and the forest within it that he so freely ran in with his dearest friends…

His father, Billy, had been quite urgent to send his son to the city for a chance to earn an education. Jacob could not blame him. For more than a year, he had not spoken to anyone and had refused to turn into a werewolf because every other werewolf in his pack would be able to hear his thoughts since in their transformed state, their minds were one. Being the opinionated man he was, Billy demanded that either Jacob return to his pack of friends and be some use in protecting La Push or go to Seattle University so he could attend a higher institution of learning. Their argument turned out spasmodic and soon enough, Jacob had bitterly run out of things to say. Even Sam, the pack leader, agreed that Jacob was being depressed and needed a life. It was unfair. He was clearly outnumbered.

Dragging his overgrown legs into the tidy department store, he tried to concentrate on the elegance of the dancing suits put into neat stacks. But he couldn't. his mind floated back to one person, one thought. Her name still tortured him. Bella.

It had already been years since he relinquished her, felt like centuries since she left with Edward, a vampire belonging to the family of Cullens who proclaimed that they had overcome the instinct of feeding on humans. Edward would take care of her, he had been sure, even if vampires were mortal enemies of werewolves. But the thought of Bella, the pure human Bella, becoming one, choosing to lose her steady heartbeat just for a filthy bloodsucker pained him. Her smile, her touch were something not easily forgotten. He missed every inch of her body which was gone along with everything else about her he loved. Somehow, he had still managed to convince himself that she might still come running into his warm arms, laughing and shouting about how much she loved him… Until now. Until now when everything was shattered and reality knocked him out cold. Until now when he no longer knew the meaning of hope.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket to retrieve a small note folded neatly in half. Inside was a terse letter written in Edward Cullen's perfect script:

Jacob, Bella's gone. I won't be long either. I'm sorry. Hope I find you well.

Edward

He could even imagine it now, pale Edward going to Volterra, Italy to pitifully end his immortality. He could just go to La Push and ask any werewolf to rip him to pieces instead of asking the Volturi, the so called vampire police, to do it for him. They would have been so glad to do so, too.

The funeral was to be today and that was why he was in this dumb place. Bella wouldn't have minded if he visited her in his casual jeans with his bare top. She wouldn't care, dead or alive. However, Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, would be there. Maybe the Cullens. And his friends…

Paul's irate voice still rang incessantly in his mind.

"She's not worth any of us, least of all you, Jake! She chose a filthy leech instead! It was so predictable. I knew that bloodsucker would not be able to _resist_ the _temptation_," Paul had screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the floor of Jacob's small apartment.

Jake had not stepped down. "Edward Cullen didn't kill her. I know him better than that. It was probably some accident. She was quite clumsy," he had shouted back, his unflinching volume a notch softer than Paul's. Even the thought of her cumbersomeness pained him.

"Jake," Quil had whispered almost inaudibly, "When you turned into a wolf yesterday, we were transformed too. We spotted some activity in the woods a couple of weeks ago. So don't deny it. We know what you were thinking and we're not going to let that happen."

La Push seemed too many miles away. So were his friends' voices.

Seth, almost as tall as Jacob now, had quickly added to fill in the silence, "We miss you, Jake." He seemed to have meant it.

But the decision had already been made. There was no going back.

The altercation had ended abruptly without a peaceful compromise. Jacob had had too much. Despite his few years of proficient practice, he had transformed into a giant wolf and, knowing that he was in need of personal space, his friends, his family, had left, leaving him alone in the bitter coldness again.

Solitary once more, Jacob stood, surrounded by elegant clothes, feeling extremely uncomfortable. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man approaching him hesitantly. How long had he remained there motionless? Time was against him and he no longer had the strength to fight back.

Recollecting the memories of Seth's doleful expression the night before, Jacob strolled up the endless stairways, thinking if he would regret his actions or not. How many people he would hurt because of his pain, how ugly the consequences would be. Soon enough his doubts were washed away by the same pretty, pale face.

Every step he left behind brought back one memory with her, the time he had snuck up into her room in the middle of the night to hint of his hidden identity he was unable to state directly, the very hours he hugged her as she slept soundly, the last moments with her when she laid in bed with him, telling him how much she really loved him, that he was her very sun that controlled the clouds of her sky… But there had been an eclipse… an obstacle that he had been unable to surpass until she was no longer savable…

The fifty floors were nothing for his long legs even at his slow pace and the final moment came too soon. Unknowingly, his body was already at the edge of the roof, an inch away from instant suicide, while his mind was still off, reminiscing of his joyous, tactless, and even reckless remembrances he had so blissfully shared with her.

He could hear rapid movement behind him crescendo. His extended earshot let him pick up desolate cries.

"Jake, please stop this!" yelled a voice he identified as Jared's.

Embry choked out, "Gosh, Jake, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Jake, one bad move and I'm seriously going to hurt you!" Quil threatened.

The others made no sound, concentrating on their acceleration. It was going to be now or never, thought Jacob. As he wavered with his uncertainties, his eyes met the sun, sending small red blotches everywhere. His vision blurred and she came back to him again, an apparition of Isabella Swan swaying from laughter. Tears began to form and Jacob could not tell if it was the sun's terrible rays or the pain caused from his torn emotions eating up his heart. His body grew numb from ignoring all the throbbing for so long; in a way, he was glad he would be terminating everything. He was content that his friends were nearby; he felt as though he could not do this alone. He knew that he had been ready for this the moment Bella had left him. His bones could mend fast and they were up for a challenge. Jacob managed to smile.

"Bella," he whispered briefly as he reached his hand out for her and fell toward the distant sky.

He could feel the freezing wind against his face and for the first time he could remember, Jacob felt cold. As Jacob Black's light had faded from Bella Swan's world, the sun disappeared from his sight, no longer blinding him as he fell into the endless pit of darkness.


End file.
